Blu & Gravity Do Not Mix
by BlueRoadify
Summary: 16-year-old Vocaloid Blu has been sent on vacation. Where better than Gravity Falls? But things are different than he expected. Instead of a simple place to chill, he meets Dipper and Mabel. And instead of simply having fun and hanging out, they embark on an adventure. Blu owned by me. Genre may change. Not a Vocaloid crossover since it's not a focus. Enjoy!


"Mabel, how exactly did we end up here?" the blue Vocaloid asked the braced adventurer.

"Wait wait, hold on there mister writer!" Blu shouted, breaking the wall between the muse and his writer like he often did. "You can't just drop the reader into the situation! There has to be some reason! Some backstory! What are we doing here, man.."

Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do. Just stop jumping out at me. It freaks out the readers, ya know?

"Alright, but don't mess this up, or I will come back and correct you. You got that?"

Indeed, I do. Now, how can I.. Ah, here we go.

* * *

**~Blu and Gravity Do Not Mix~**  
_~Ch 1. Arrival~_

* * *

It was a normal day for Blu, except it wasn't exactly normal. He had been sent on vacation to explore the world. Now where would he go? Living in Japan always had some interesting things to see, but not really anything he considered special since he's been around for quite awhile already. No, he wanted to go somewhere different. Somewhere he could go with people, but not too many people. Somewhere with strange sights, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Somewhere with that special feeling of adventure awaiting him.

"Why not Gravity Falls, Oregon, over in the USA?"

"Gravity Falls?" Blu asked his curly red-headed friend. "Why there? Isn't that place rumored to be boring and filled with tourist traps galore?"

The diva giggled and ruffled her partners blue hair. "Some things aren't what they seem, Blu. Who knows, you might run into a few friends of mine."

"If you say so, Deja. You think you'll be okay on your own here?" he asked.

"Ha ha, you're forgetting who got you into this business. Of course I'll be fine. Go have fun, go!" she exclaimed, ironically preventing him from leaving with a tight hug.

"U-Umm, if I could, I would." the Vocaloid struggled to say.

Her eyes opened as she finally let go. "Oh, right, sorry. See you in a few weeks!" and with a kiss on his cheek, Deja started walking away.

"See you then!" Blu called as she left, holding his warm cheek for a brief moment.

Time to pack...

* * *

Well, the plane ride didn't seem that bad. Blu didn't really do it too often, so it felt a little weird to be in the air for so long, watching the clouds go by. He had eaten a nice meal half an hour before touchdown, and stopped at a vehicle rental store to rent a dark blue motorbike for the two weeks he'd be staying in the states. However, he had to drive for a whole 45 minutes the rest of the way to Gravity Falls, which he didn't mind at all.

He discovered a love of motorbike driving when he drove his first one on an escort mission, driving Deja herself back from the airport to the Vongola base he called part workplace, part home. He didn't exactly have a full licence yet, but no one needed to know that.

Out on the open highway, he was thrilled as he sped along with his solid blue helmet covering his head, a pane of clear glass giving him visibility to the road below him. "Ahh, this is the life. I don't know how you got away with it, Blu, but somehow you did." he told himself as he sped past one of the slower cars.

After a while, he came across the exit he needed to get off of, which he did with a mighty rev of the engine. The scenery turned into massive trees, far off birds, and now that he noticed, a cloudless blue sky. The blue Vocaloid sighed in content as he went over a wooden bridge.

Though, with a few moments later, he slowed to a stop as he saw something in the distance. Well, two things. One being a majestic waterfall, and one slightly closer and less grand statue of a man on a horse. Small town, awesome sights. Deja picked the right place. He was going to like this.

"Hey! You're holding up traffic!" a voice called from a few feet away. Blu looked behind him and saw nothing but the trees. He then turned back to the man, err, men. One was much taller and paler than the other, which was darker, shorter, and had nice shades. Both wore police uniforms which were light green shirts, dark green pants, and a star for each, for both Sheriff and Deputy.

"Umm.." the 16-year-old began as he took off his helmet and set it to the side. "I don't see any traffic around here. I was just admiring the view from here."

"Ohh, maybe you're right." the deeper voiced of the two said. "Well, you must be new here. Let me be the first to welcome you to Gravity Falls." he welcomed with a chuckle.

Blu nodded. "Glad to be here. Any place to stay around here?"

The two contrasting police buddies quickly turned away to talk in private. Blu noted the other voice as sounding a bit redneck. It almost made him laugh at first, but he managed to hold it back with a small grin on his face. A few more moments, and they turned back. "No, I can't say we have anything you city folk would like. There's a hotel 15 minutes from here, but there's a spot where you could camp if you find any camping gear. I don't suppose you brought much in that little motorbike of yours, did you?"

Blu sighed. "Nope, nothing like that. Hopefully I don't have to spend too much on a tent or something."

"You'll have to look down at Dragoon's place. He'll probably have something in your budget." the gruffer of the two suggested.

Weird name..Blu thought, but tried not to mind too much. "Thanks, I'll take a look around."

"Don't cause trouble during your stay, you hear?" the redneck-like policeman warned.

The blue Vocaloid nodded, putting on his helmet. With a rev of the engine, he was off once again.

* * *

"Agh, where is this place?!" Blu yelled to himself. He had taken off his helmet to maybe get a better view, but to no avail.

"Gravity Falls, silly!" a girl's voice exclaimed from nearby, followed by a small rustle of the bushes.

"Wha~?" Blu wondered out loud as he looked left and right for the source of the voice. A few leaves remained falling from the bush across from him. Slowly getting off his bike, he wandered closer. "That's strange, I could have sworn I heard a voice." he wondered unnaturally louder than before.

A giggle was heard from the bush. Soon enough, the girl popped back up to see the blue-haired teen staring back at her. She jumped back a little with an "eep!"

"Well hello there little miss. What are you doing out here?" Blu asked, going in closer to whisper something. "You better be careful, I heard a voice out here."

The braced girl came forward a little with a giggle. "That was me. Did I scare you?"

Blu mock gasped and chuckled. "A little. Who might you be?"

"My name's Mabel." she identified. "Yours?"

"Blu." the male replied. "So, where are we really?"

"I think we're a little ways from the Mystery Shack. I came here exploring a little, but then I saw you lost and decided to have a little fun."

Blu smiled. "Well, now that you've had your fun, shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Probably, but I have to wait for Dipper, my twin brother." she answered and looked around a little. "Oh, I think I see him. Dipper! Over here!"

'Dang, she has a high pitch. Err, not that I'm not used to it, that is. Miku can probably go twice as loud.' he thought to himself as a similar looking boy walked over, wearing a hat with a tree-like design on it and an interesting book.

"Hey Mabel, who's this? He doesn't seem like a local."

"Hey Dipping Sauce, this is my new friend, Blu." she introduced. "And yeah, he does seem kinda different to be a local. There's a lot of odd people out here though."

"Hmm," Dipper hummed briefly, but then just shrugged. "Blu certainly seems to fit your name. Call me Dipper. Not Dipping Sauce. Only select people can do that."

"Sure then, Dippa'." he agreed with a laugh. "You mind if I tag along on your way back? Or maybe you can help me find the place I'm looking for?"

"What place?" he questioned.

"Dragon's." Blu told them, causing them both to be startled. "Wait, not Dragon's, Dragoon's."

"Never heard of that place before." Mabel said. Her brother agreed.

"Maybe Grunkle Stan knows. Come on, guys."

Blu nodded, then had a thought. "Hey, you want to hop on my bike? I'm sure I can fit you two on it."

"What type of bike?" Dipper asked as he looked upon the blue gleaming bike in the distance.

"Oh, just a simple motorbike. Not a roaring motorcycle, but not a tiny moped." he assured.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran to the motored transport. The younger male just sighed. "Go down the road, turn right, keep going until you see a path on the right, then follow that and it'll lead you to the Mystery Shack. I need to check on something back in the forest, so I'll walk, but I won't take long. Don't crash my sister."

Blu nodded, a bit taken aback by his serious tone, but didn't show it. "You can count on me. I made it all the way here, didn't I?"

Dipper shrugged, but softened his expression. "Okay, see you back at the shack."

With that, he started on his way back to the forest. Blu wondered about him for a moment, but shrugged and headed to his rented motorbike to find the fun-loving girl making engine noises hopping on the seat. "Okay, Mabel. I'm gonna get you to get off for a second and put on that helmet right there." he said pointing to the blue helmet one the right handle. "Then, you're going to hop on the back seat and hold on tight."

Mabel nodded excitedly, pausing for a moment to see her brother go into the trees. "Where's my brother going?"

"He had to get something in the forest, but he told me the directions and not to crash. So let's not let him down and get to your place before he does." Blu smiled once again, making Mabel excited, maybe a little too much. Nevertheless, she followed his previous instructions and got off, grabbing the helmet and got on the back seat once her new friend got in the driver seat.

The girl looked at Blu through the helmet and giggled, which caused him to laugh a little as well. Facing forward, he started the bike up and rode down the cemented path.


End file.
